


"I am probably a great husband."

by orphan_account



Series: "Man, he is such a dork." [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic, M/M, its domestic, its the gay boiz, their married this time so i g u e s s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex wants to plan a nice date for Thomas on their fourth anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,,,,acceptable

Alex and Thomas have been together for quite a while.

Back when they were in high school, Thomas and Alexander were known as, “Couple most likely to kill each other” and, “Couple most likely to get married” 

Surprisingly, they got married right after senior year. 

Of course, Alex proposed, having the ring prepared the year before. Thomas couldn't even try to deny his squeal the day Alex showed him the ring. 

That was in the past.

Now, Alex was preparing their fourth anniversary date. He picked out a little spot around town, an art museum.

He knew how Thomas got over art, and after Alex being the one treated for dinner, or fancy trips to rich people land for the past 4 years, Alex knew he had make it up. It was only fair, after all.

He even wrote a small checklist of things he wanted to do.

1\. Bring Thomas to the art museum  
2\. Give Thomas mind blowing sex  
3\. Cuddle/Snuggle  
4\. Get him some mac and cheese

He was _probably _a good husband.__

* * *

Okay, it was only 7 am. He could do this. 

He tried to ignore the fact he felt like a college student who forgot to write a 6 page long essay.

Not that he ever did, but still.

So he had the entire date planned. The museum opens at 8, they leave at 10, he leads a wowed Thomas through the museum until 3, he already got the macaroni and cheese, so all he needs is to get it made, which would take a good 30 minutes, and then he'll-

“Alex.” Thomas waved a hand in front of his face. 

“I'm sorry, uh, did you say something?” he snapped out of his daze.

“Alex, you were staring at the floor for,” He hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin. “About, five or so minutes.”

“Oh.” Huh. He didn't even notice. Must have been the lack of sleep.

“It was probably because of my lack of sleep.” He laughed it off, he was much more comfortable saying he wasn't sleeping well than he was back in his high school days. 

He shivered in disgust. He was quite a sight for sore eyes back then.

But that was before he had people who cared.


End file.
